1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a connecting element and disassembly method thereof. The present invention also related to a backlight module utilizing the connecting element.
2. The Related Arts
The known structure of a liquid crystal display device mainly comprises panel frame, glass substrate and backlight module. Mold frame and back plate of the backlight module are usually fitted by using screws or ad hoc latch hooks. The former requires the back plate and mold frame to be disposed with inner screw holes and use screws through inner screw holes to draw the back plate and mold frame together. Because screws are used, additional material cost and longer assembly/disassembly process have a negative effect on the yield rate. The latter, as shown in FIG. 1, requires the side of the mold frame to be disposed with elastic latch hook 101 and the same side of the back plate to be disposed with convex bump 102 corresponding to elastic latch hook 101. For installation, under an external force, elastic latch hook 101 can be engaged to convex bump 102 tightly so as to draw the back plate and the mold frame together tightly. The shortcoming of this approach is that, during the disassembly process, when elastic latch hook 101 is flipped to be disengaged from convex bump 102, elastic latch hook 101 often snaps to origin position to engage with convex bump 102 again due to elasticity because the bottom of elastic latch hook 101 and the bottom of convex bump 102 are at a same level. Many trials often must be taken before disengaging elastic latch hook 101 from convex bump 102 successfully, which is a major inconvenience in disassembling mold frame and the back plate. In addition, multiple trials often renders elastic latch hook 101 damaged due to repetitive flipping.